Harry Potter and the Shadow Grade
by Zight
Summary: What if Harry never goes to Hogwarts? What if he never goes to a magical or muggle institution to begin with? This is the story of DWAG, and Harry's part in the world order.  New Powers, roles, and education. Not Super Harry.  Parings: Undecided. Book 1
1. Grandfather Time

Harry Potter and the Shadow Grade

By: Ian Davis

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters in her books that appear in my own, and I take no credit for using any of them or the world they live in. Any additions to her world as far as characters, enemies, and the world itself belong to me, and anyone who wants to use one of my characters has to contact me for permission to do so in any form. Thanks, I LOVE PIE:D

'0000'Thoughts

"0000"Speech

0000Sounds

'How often?' I mused, 'How often have I missed counting down the seconds to my birthday, even when I'm awake?' I wanted to say it didn't matter; I just turned 10, big deal. Even so, the interminably pernicious pains in my chest refused to subside. I knew that deep inside, it mattered. I rolled over, unaware of the spiders crawling on my body as I disturbed their rest. Spiders were normal, I overcame any potential fear of the little creatures long ago, I had to. I lived in a cupboard after all. I rolled over again, restless as I wondered how long ago I turned 10.

'I should have paid attention to the sounds of the clock in the living room,' I berated myself. The old grandfather clock that rested more comfortably than me created soothing bass tones each hour on the hour, and could have told me the time. I thought of my captors that forced me into the cupboard each day. Those supposedly normal abusers of children that were determined to see me as nothing but a freak.

I once again wished that my parents hadn't died in that car accident all those years ago. I focused on my captors again: the evil had a name. Dursley. I couldn't begin to wrap my mind around the thought that my mother and the evil were related. I never knew my mother, but I believe she was kind, and loving. Petunia Dursley was the Anti-Thesis of everything my mother was. If one looked at her they'd see a thin, blond woman with too much neck. When I looked at her, I saw a cold-hearted woman. She forced me into labor each day, never gave me complements, or showed me love. She was also my blood aunt.

Vernon Dursley -my uncle- worked for Grunnings, a drill making company. He was a portly man who took pride in his mustache, his lawn, and being normal. I laughed as I thought about my old theory once again. I believe that Petunia received more and more of Vernon's neck as they grew older, after all, she had twice the neck of a normal person, and he couldn't claim an inch. "He has a lot of chins though," I chuckled at my own joke.

Their beefy son, Dudley, completed the evil trinity. I assumed they could have gone toe to toe with the axis powers if such a battle was ever set up. He was everything they wanted, they loved and fed him for it. More than they'd ever do for me. He was normal, and I was a freak. End of story.

Knock, knock My head bolted in the direction of the sound, my heart already going out to anyone foolish enough to knock on the Dursley's door this late at night. Ding…Ding…Ding… The knocking became more forced as there was no reply. Ding…Ding…Ding… as the knocking became slightly louder I could have sworn I caught the sounds of two men talking. Ding…Ding…Ding… The Grandfather clock continued as my heart beat in time to it, 9 rings so far. The knocking became more incessant now, as if they were about to burst through the door. Ding…Ding…Ding…Crash! "Crap!" I cussed. Somehow I had a feeling the Dursleys would find a way to blame me for what was going on outside my cupboard. I leaned my ear to the door, hoping for a scrap of sound. Anything that could help me understand what was going on outside. "Mr. Potter, where are you dear boy, we need to be on our way!" exclaimed a high-pitched, squeaky noise. I bent down to the bottom of the door, seeing if I could hear better from the crack beneath it. "He may have fallen asleep minister, he's still young after all, we'll just go find him and wake him up," a grandfatherly voice dictated. "Fine, fine. Right you are Albus, now where could he be?" the man with the squeaky voice inquired.

"What in the bloody blazes are you doing in my house?" Vernon's voice cut off any potential reply the grandfatherly voice might have offered. I leaped away from the door in shock from hearing Vernon's voice, but went back to my original position just as fast. I couldn't, I wouldn't miss a second of what they were saying. No one ever inquired about me, I was just Harry. Just Harry Potter, no one cared about my well-being. "We're here to pick up Mr. Potter," the grandfatherly voice offered, seemly unaffected by Vernon's rage. "Wait a second…you're one of them, aren't you? Well I'll have none of this, this is my house and you'll get out right now if you know what's good for you" Vernon threatened. I pressed harder against the unyielding wood, hoping to get a better angle with which to hear the conversation. 'Who were these them he was referring to?' "We've tried to squash the freak out of him for years now and we won't have any of his kind fowling things up. Get out I say, or I'll call the cops on you, out, out!" 'What has he been trying to squash out of me? Who were these people?' I wanted to scream out in frustration, but was afraid of what Vernon would do to me once the men left. I didn't want to make what he was planning for me any worse if I could help it.

"There's been a change of plans in Mr. Potter's future, and we'll be taking him tonight. The process is going to be long and arduous as it is so there's no need for you to hold us up. It would be in both parties best interests to just give us the boy, and we'll take our leave" the squeaky voice announced. 'People have been planning my life?' "You freaks…do u promise to never bother us again if we give you the boy? He'll never visit, and we'll see no more of your kind ever again?" Vernon asked, as if he might receive the largest Christmas present ever this year. "While I must insist that you not call us freaks, I promise you that we'll never impede or your residence again. You have our word that this will be the last time you ever lay eyes on Mr. Potter if you hand him to us," the elderly voice promised.

'Please god, say yes, anything's better then here!' Creek The door opened before me, I stumbled back and tried to pretend my ear wasn't pressed against it just a second ago. "Boy! Get out here and say hello to your new freak family, now get out of my house already!" "What about Mr. Potter's things is there anything you wish to take Mr. Potter?" I turned to look at the source of the grandfatherly voice to find a man with half moon glasses, a long grey beard tucked beneath his belt, and billowing purple robes. "Uh…" Great job on showing them your intellect, I reprimanded myself. "Um, I'm fine, really. I have everything on me right now. There's nothing to take." As I said this I saw the man's brow furrow in…was it confusion? Or Anger? I couldn't tell, but the next thing he said caught me off guard. "You're a wizard Harry, I assume that your uncle never told you that?" "I'm a what? That's impossible! I'm…just Harry, just Harry…" "Well, just Harry," he said with what I could've sworn was a twinkle in his eye, " You've been chosen for a very…unique experience. Initiation starts in just 2 days, we better get your supplies before then." "That's all bloody well and fine, but I told you freaks to leave! I'll be having none of this talk under my roof, and never come back!" Vernon spat. "Well see here!" the man with the squeaky voice exclaimed. "Let it go Cornelius, it's his house, and his choice to eject us as he desires.

I turned to the man he called Cornelius; at least I had a name now. He was a short, slightly chubby man. He didn't look to bright, but it wasn't like you had to be to take a child from a home where he wasn't wanted. "Of course Dumbledore. Well, c'mon Harry, it's best that we be on our way." So the older one is Dumbledore, interesting. I decided to follow, after all, how much worse could these two be? The older one seemed to be in charge, and was an angel compared to Vernon any day. Then again, I'd take a rampaging lion over Vernon with little delay. At least the lion would have the courtesy to make it quick, unlike Vernon's prolonged beatings.

"So, where are we going?" I asked the Dumbledore. "To Daigon Alley, the best place for magical supplies, which you'll be using plenty of. Then, we'll be off to DWAG for your training." He informed me, the twinkle was much more obvious this time. 'DWAG,' I mused, 'what could that be? Ah well, I'll find out soon enough if I'm initiated in two days.'


	2. Budgets Suck

Disclaimer: Unless I can get close enough to JK Rowling that I can beat her with a ladle till she's in a coma, I'm not about to obtain copyright of Harry Potter or his fantastic world. For now, anyways. Any additions to her world as far as characters, enemies, and the world itself belong to me, and anyone who wants to use one of my characters has to contact me for permission to do so in any form.

Thanks

Btw, this goes to panther73110 for being my first review as well as for being the first person to put my story on alert. Also, to jabarber69 for favorite authoring me:3 WOOT! Made my day anyways:P O, can't forget FrequencyQueen for giving me my first helpful review thingie:3

**Chapter 2: Budgets Suck**

"Ah, here we are" Dumbledore announced, "Diagon Alley." "This wall is Diagon Alley?" I couldn't stop the sarcasm from lacing my words. 'I hope they had a bigger budget for this DWAG place, or there isn't going to be enough room for my bed…probably bigger then the cupboard though.' At this, Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle, "Of course not! It's merely the entranceway," he said, before tapping it 5 times with what I guess was his wand. "Of course not" I parroted as the bricks parted to create an archway. "Silly me." "Well?" He asked, his eye beckoning me forward. "Coming," I offered, before pausing once again as I came parallel to archway. The view was breathtaking. 'So this is Diagon Alley, they bloody sure had a hella'va budget for this mess.' What a mess it was. Levels of oddly tilted shops were stacked one upon another, the giant windows on each level displaying their goods. Owls flew overhead as I took the time to look at the carts full of magnificent looking trinkets, flowers, and odd gizmos. The quill and stationary shop was directly to my right. 'Wizards really do exist. I wonder what type of magic I'll learn? YES! I never have to go to the Dursleys again! This has got to be the best birthday ever!" I mentally screamed with joy.

A pile of cauldrons lay haphazardly stacked upon one another to my left. The sound of dozens of animals could be heard further up until we passed alongside the pet shop. Owls ranging from tawny browns to mottled whites sat, hooting in their cages at passerby's as the bats screeched down from above. Kids my age crowded the store labeled "Quality Quiddich Supplies" across from the pet store, the window showing a shiny new broom. 'I wonder if I'll get to fly a broom or if girls are the only ones allowed to as witches. I hope I get a chance, always wanted to fly, but I thought that was only in fairy tales.' I peeled my eyes away from the Quiddich Supplies store long enough to look where I was walking, and consequently, see a building named Gringotts Bank.

It was a large double-decked building going off in two diagonals that followed the shape of the fork in the road I was standing in. It was like a giant triangle and I was standing at one of the points. The top floor of the bank seemed to curve to far to the right, as the bottom floor seemed like it would collapse to the left. "Please tell me magic's keeping that stable, and that I don't have to go in there. It's not like I have any money. Hey! How am I supposed to pay for anything if I don't have any money? I'm really sorry. Maybe I could work for you for awhile so I can pay for my stuff?" I started rant. "Worry naught, Harry m'boy" Cornelius baited. I later learned his name was Fudge, but it just sounded cooler to say Cornelius. So I kept it that way. Well, I kept it that way in my head at least. "Why?" I prompted, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You'll be doing plenty for your government soon enough, you'll pay off any debt you owe and then some! Heck, we'll be paying you m'boy!" he exclaimed. "I'll be what?" I yelled out, confusion written all over my face. "You say I'll be making money? Not spending it for my schooling?" "Ah, but you'll be receiving a special type of schooling, didn't I say that before Mr. Potter?" chuckled Dumbledore. "Yes…I just didn't expect to be paid to learn is all." "Many lives will be at stake, it wont be all fun and games. You'll have to work hard if you want to make your Queen proud," he continued. "Of course," I said for the umpteenth time that day. 'Make my Queen proud? The hell's he going on about? Not like the Queen did jack for me before…' "So back to the topic at hand. Do I, or do I not have to go into that building that seems like a strong wind would topple it over?" "It seems like it was a good idea that I planned ahead and withdrew money for your supplies this morning. It seems you have no love for our bank, I guess that means you wont meet any goblins today." I looked at Dumbledore like he just told me pigs really do fly, and that they use jetpacks to do it. 'Then again, that's not too far from what he's telling me now,' my jumbled mind managed to spit out. "yea, too bad I can't meet the goblins today." 'God I hope they don't eat children, too bad Dudley isn't here for once, they'd gobble him up in a second. Then again, he might give them heart burn.'

"Time to get your supplies then, time is of the essence, after all" Cornelius offered. "You might as well get your wand first as we here." I turned in the direction Cornelius' face was looking to find a black painted shop with a half circle display window protruding from the middle. "Olivander's" was scribed in gold across the arc of the display's top, and "Makers of fine wands since 382BC" was scrawled above the entryway.

I walked up the steps before opening the door. The walls were painted in a forest green, though it was hard to tell with all the boxes set up against them. They easily reached 50 feet up to the second floor. A lamp was to my left a little ways from the entryway, the stairs to the upper floor against the left side of the building. There was a desk in front of me, and to the right of the yellow-tinted lamp. "Hello," I called, the sound of my feet echoing in the silent shop. The silence of the shop in sharp contrast to the alley mere feet behind me. "Hello," I called a little louder this time as I reached the desk. The sound of metal on metal above me to my left before a man suddenly appeared on a rolling ladder. He looked similar to Einstein, but his hair went out more to the sides and less strait up, his wrinkles like deep rivers carved into his face. "I wondered when I would see you, Mr. Potter" He offered, a knowing smile before climbing down the ladder. "It seems like yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He pulled a long, thin green box out from behind his counter, and brought it over, opening it before taking a small wand out. He handed it over, and stood there looking at me. Like I was some sort of trick poodle. 'He could have told me what I do with thing, it'd help quite a bit…' "Well, what are you doing? Wave it already!" 'Of course, once again, why didn't I think of that…? Bloody know it all wizards looking at me like I'm dull in the brain for not knowing what they already know.' I quickly wave the wand horizontally. To the left of me, bins full of papers started flying out of their holders one after another. "Apparently not." Next thing I know he's climbing up like a monkey before grabbing another wand box; another chance for me to be a wizard. "Perhaps. This" he said, leaning down to hand me a wand from the ladder. I raised my hand to grasp the firm wood and waved the wand in a random direction. A vase exploded in response to the movement. "No, no, and defiantly not." I gently put the wand on the counter, the first hints of doubt at my ancestry creeping into my mind. 'What if I'm not a wizard? I can't go back to the Dursleys. Not after that. What was with them taking me so randomly anyways? With only 2 days before going to someplace I don't even know! Why am I with these people? They could've killed me! O yea…now I remember. Anyone the Dursleys hate is a friend of mine, but why couldn't they have picked me up earlier if they knew all about me? Why is the head of Magical Europe chaperoning me?

Never mind" said Olivander in a hollow voice, breaking my train of thought. "I wonder…" he continued, face twisted in thought. He scurried from the back of the shop, a long, amber wand in hand. 'Did a wind just pick up?' I asked as I took the wand from him. I continued to stare at the wand in hand as a light seemed to streak down from above. 'Wicked.' "Curious, very curious." "What's curious?" At that exact moment, Dumbledore pushed the door aside, walking into the shop. "I'm sorry, but we must be going Harry. Too little time, too much to do. Thank you Olivander, I'm sure you gave Harry a magnificent wand like the one you gave me." "Any time Albus, I'm here to help."

Cornelius walked in behind Dumbledore. "Let us be going Harry, the trip's 7 hours by muggle plane and I hear that airport security is very primitive. A whole hour to get through a line!" "Muggle?" "O yes Harry, I almost forgot that you don't know about the wizarding world, it seems like I've known you forever." 'Exactly how does that work? I've known the guy for less then a day and he still didn't tell me what muggle ment!' "Muggle is our name for non-wizarding folks like the Dursleys," Dumbledore offered. "Thanks. Sooo, wizards don't have a faster way of getting from one place to another besides planes? Well, I guess it'd make sense that brooms are slower." "Of course not dear boy! We have the Floo and Portkeys for those types of things, but we want your travel to be hush hush if you get what I mean," he winked as he finished his last syllable.

'Why wont anyone explain the words coming out of their mouth? Is it so hard to tell me what a Floo or Portkey is so I don't have to look dumb while asking? Forget it…I'll find out eventually if I just listen.' I finally noticed that we exiting the door of the pub I walked through earlier, the Leaky Cauldron, into Muggle London. 'I guess we're taking a car from here. Wonder if wizard cars are faster then normal ones? Jeez I have a lot of questions. Why aren't they saying anything?' As if he was a mind-reader, Dumbledore chose that precise moment to speak up, "We will be taking an airplane to Detroit, Michigan to go to the pentagon. We will meet the president at your initiation tomorrow evening." "The President!" I yelled in uncontrolled surprise, "but why?" "Simple," he stated, "as I told you before, your about to become a part of a very big thing. Ahh, the car has arrived, we must be going if we're to get through that security Fudge was talking about." "Yea," I mumbled, "Got to get through that Security."


End file.
